


forever yours,

by honey_flwr



Series: unspoken feelings [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Canon Related, Heavy Angst, Hurt Steve Rogers, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Oblivious Steve Rogers, POV Steve Rogers, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Canon, Post-Endgame, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Requited Unrequited Love, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Suicide, Suicide Notes, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 14:17:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20909027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honey_flwr/pseuds/honey_flwr
Summary: [ part two - unspoken feelings ]When Steve didn’t come back after 5 seconds, Bucky knew. He knew and he was heartbroken.The next morning; Sam finds a letter addressed to Steve with a note,“i’m sorry. i had to leave but you’ll be a great Cap without me, i know you will. pass this to Steve for me, will ya? stay safe buddy.”This is Steve’s reply to that letter,





	forever yours,

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys, this is part two of unspoken feelings~ 
> 
> this is Steve's response after reading the letter in part one, you don't need to read Bucky's letter to understand this, but it was the foundation to this fic, and in my opinion is better than this one so if you have time please do check it out! thank you <3

_ to Bucky, my soulmate, my best friend and the love of my life. _

_ words can’t describe how much i miss you. i’m sorry Bucky, i’m sorry for everything. i’m not asking for your forgiveness, this isn’t a letter to make everything go away because I apologised. i haven’t moved on and i can never forgive myself for what i did. i didn’t realise how much pain and suffering you had to go through, all those years of torture. and even after that, i left you alone in this fucked up world. i can’t explain my actions and words in the past, but please know that you were always the light at the end of every dark tunnel in my life, even if i didn’t realise it at the time. _

_you were always the one saving my ass before the serum, you got the girls and I was your scrawny best friend. truth be told, i thought you were fucking gorgeous as well. do you know how much willpower it took to not kiss you every goddamn time? and then you got enlisted. when we said our goodbyes, i wanted to hold on to you, i never wanted to let you go knowing I might never see you again. the day i saved you in the lab, i could hear my heartbeat pounding in my own ears, you were alive. you were right there in my arms. if we weren’t in such a hurry, i swear Bucky, i would have kissed you. god i really wish i had._

_i felt all those things but yet i ignored it. i pushed away my feelings and i pushed away any hope that you felt the same way. i fucked up Bucky. i’m sorry i never told you how much you meant to me, but worst of all, i’m so fucking sorry i never told you how much i wanted to be yours._

_if we meet again someday, i promise to never let a day go by without you knowing how much i love you. but until then just know, from the start till the end of the line, it was and will always be you, too._

_forever yours,_

_steve._

**Author's Note:**

> please let me know your thoughts~
> 
> (also, check out part one, Bucky’s letter if you haven’t!) 
> 
> thank you for your time! have an amazing day <3


End file.
